Bonded For Life
by xoc13
Summary: Short sequel to 'Missing'.
1. Chapter 1

**After I finished up the last chapter for 'Missing' I realized that although the whole Steph experience was thoroughly done, there were still some loose ends in terms of their (S&R) relationship. So, I decided a sequel was called for:)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. I'm just a broke Undergrad. **

_A rush of movement off to my right was followed by the heavy sounds of running footsteps. It was the only warning that preceded the attack._

"Santos!" I shouted in warning. 

_He turned to face me, green eyes going wide at whatever he saw behind me. "Run!" Lester shouted back, waving at me to move East._

There was a loud explosion and everything went black.  
  
"Ugh." I groaned, feeling a pulsing headache coming on. I rubbed at my temples as I walked towards the stairwell. I felt woozy, like I was walking through a haze. I don't remember ever feeling this disoriented. For some unknown reason the door to the stairs was open, so I stumbled up the steps before it even occurred to me that I could ride up in the elevator.

It was odd that even in my tired state I was able to make it up to seven so quickly, but I didn't question how I managed to make it to the door of the penthouse. Thankfully for me, Ella opened the front door just then. I gave her a customary greeting as she wheeled out the cart she uses to deliver food. I moved inside the apartment, frowning at her silence. It's so unlike Ella not to respond to my greeting, but I figured she was busy. We all have our days, I guess.

Dragging myself to the bedroom wasn't difficult. All I wanted to do was strip out of my dirty clothes, take a nice hot shower and slip under the sheets. With luck, Babe will still be in bed. And if she's not, well, I can always use my secret weapons to convince her to join me.

"Babe." I couldn't contain a soft smile when I found Babe sound asleep. Sunlight was spilling in through the bedroom drapes, illuminating her still form in small slivers of light. Babe's curly hair was splayed on the pillows, her face partially buried under the covers. She looked soft and sweet, making me reconsider my previous plan of going to sleep.

The loud sound of a phone ringing startled her awake. Even in her groggy state Babe was quick to reach for the phone.

"Lo?" She greeted the caller, stifling a yawn. "Right now?" She sat up in bed, nodding at whoever was on the other end of the line despite the fact that they couldn't see her through the phone. "No, I'll be right down." Stephanie hung up and jumping out of bed with an agility I envied at the moment.

"Babe?" I sat on the bed, tracking her movements as she shimmied into a pair of jeans and threw a hooded sweatshirt over her head. "Stephanie?" I called out again when she disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later she joined me again, sitting down next to me on the bed to stuff her feet into her sneakers. "What's going on?" I demanded. Ignoring me, Babe stood and exited the bedroom.

I trailed behind her as she dashed out of the apartment and into the elevator. "Why are you ignoring me?" I wanted to know. When she didn't reply, I blew out a sigh. "Stephanie, Babe…" I murmured near her ear, hoping it did the trick and softened her up. She shivered, but didn't otherwise acknowledge my presence.

The elevator doors opened and we unloaded on the fifth floor. Babe walked briskly, taking the lead to Tank's office.

"Little Girl…" Tank stood when she burst into his office.

"Don't you _'little girl'_ me." Babe demanded to know the details.

"What the hell's going on here?" I barked out, but neither of them acknowledged me. _Que diablos?_ Something was definitely going on here and I was determined to find out what.

"Communication with the unit was lost." My second in command said.

"When?" Babe demanded, piercing him with an icy fiery gaze.

"A few hours ago." He was quick to add that the information reached his ears ten minutes ago.

"Ranger?"

"Yes, Babe?" I moved to stand by her side, but she didn't turn to face me.

Tank shook his head. "There was an explosion." He hesitated, unsure if he should share more. She glared at him, forcing him to continue. "A rescue team was sent in." Tank's tone softened. "Although no bodies have been found yet,…"

"No!" Babe shook her head vigorously. "They have to be okay." A strangled sob escaped her. "Ranger _can't_ dead." Babe started pacing, chanting over and over how it wasn't possible for me to be gone.

"Babe." This was all very confusing. But if it were possible for my heart to break, it would. She didn't deserve this pain.

"No, no, no…" One moment she was angrily wiping away tears and the next she fainted.

"Stephanie!" Both Tank and I shouted at the same time, but he was able to do something about it. His massive frame towered over her, catching her before her limp form fell on the carpeted floor. "Fuck." He adjusted his hold in order to scoop her up and carry her out of his office.

I followed him down two flights of stairs and towards the exam room.

"Bobby!" I shouted before I remembered no one could hear me. Tank shouted for Bobby's help and this time there was a response.

Bobby rushed out of a doorway across the hall from the exam room. "What happened?" He questioned, rushing us inside the exam room.

Tank settled Babe on the examination table, quickly moving aside to let Bobby take a look. "Santos and Ranger were KIA."

"BNR?" Bobby asked while simultaneously shining a light in Babe's eyes. Tank confirmed Bobby's suspicion, saying he didn't have a chance to completely fill Babe in.

"Oh, no." I murmured, moving to stand by Babe's feet. _Killed in action. Body not recovered._ "Shit." It's going to be devastating news for her. And the image of a teary Babe really did break my heart. She deserves to be happy.

"That's so fucking unfortunate and unfair." Bobby shook his head angrily as he reached for the closest cabinet. "And really bad timing."

"What are you talking about?" Tank inquired.

"Bomber's pregnant." Bobby shot over his shoulder.

My attention snapped back to Babe's pale face. A baby? She's going to have a baby? Our baby?!


	2. Denial

**Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter. It took me some time, but the next chap's finally done:D **

**Note: The rating's been bumped up to M.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

After the explosion everything was somewhat of a blur. I tried warning him, but was a little too late. Being hurt didn't stop me. It took me a bit longer than it should have under normal circumstances, but I managed to find his unconscious form under a pile of rubble. Between the chaos, confusion and pain it was difficult to keep track of the distance.

And just when I thought we were away from the enemy, Mother Nature added a twist. The land was unstable from the recent rains. I lost my footing, we slid down a steep slope and that's when unconsciousness took a hold of _me_.

Multiple hands touched me everywhere and I cried out as a new flare of pain shook my entire body. My eyes snapped open, greeting me with the sight of a young beautiful woman offering me some type of herbal remedy. I was in too much pain and thirsty to care what it was, so I slurped greedily. Plus, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. When she moved aside an older man hovered over me, speaking a language I recognize very well. Spanish.

"Santos." I mumbled in response to his question. It's not a lie, because that's technically my name. It's my last name, but he doesn't need to know that. I scanned my eyes around the room and when the man moved aside I caught a glimpse of Ranger. He looked worse off than I felt, a sick paleness etching his features. Fuck. I have to get us out of here and get him to a doctor. Beautiful made us promise to come back in one piece and I'm not about to fail her. As soon as I made a move to sit up, the pain reached a new high and I was forced to tumble back down. _Fuck!_

S&R- _Stephanie's_ POV

_The unique mix of Bvlgari and Ranger invaded my senses, jolting me awake. I was greeted with the sight of perfectly toned mocha colored skin. When I shifted to better admire his muscular torso his erection graced my inner thigh, instantly igniting the fire of desire in me. _

_He stirred, but immediately relaxed when he felt my lips land open mouthed kisses over his pectoral muscles. "Babe." It was a husky murmur, but it told me he was awake. _

_By the time I reached his mouthwatering hardness I knew he was wide awake. I caressed his length with my lips and tongue as my breasts dragged across his thighs in the process. He groaned and it made me smile, because he only ever does that when he really, really likes what I'm doing. _

_The telltale humming of desire spread from my doodah to every last bit of my being, igniting my skin on fire. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to become one with him more than I needed my next breath. As I kissed back up his body I straddled his thighs, settling myself over the tip. "Ranger." I gave him a playful smile and a quick peck on the lips before straightening. His hair was tousled from sleep and the soft grin he shot me was the one he reserves for the bedroom. _

_It started off soft and slow, but we quickly picked up the pace until we settled on the perfect rhythm. _

I was jolted out of the memory by the loud ringing of a phone. Half wishing, half praying I opened my eyes with the hopes that it had all been a mistake and that Ranger would be by my side. The last time we made love before he left was thoroughly imprinted in my mind, so much so that it seemed like it was real.

With a sigh I reached for my cell phone on the nightstand and answered without looking at the readout. "Yo?" I barked out, not feeling the need to engage in pleasantries.

"Stephanie?" A female voice asked, obviously taken aback my lack of phone etiquette.

"Rachel." I cringed, feeling remorse for taking it out on her. I apologized and asked why she was calling. Surely, she couldn't have found about things so soon. I'd just been told a mere two hours ago.

"It's okay." She didn't take my grouchiness personal. "Just wanted to let you know that Julie just boarded." She also reminded me of what time the flight would arrive at Newark.

"Shit." I groaned. I completely forgot that she was scheduled to fly out today. We were planning to surprise Ranger when he got back…

"What's going on?" Rachel knew something was up and wanted answers.

"Ranger and Lester…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the thought. I just couldn't. Denial reigned at the moment.

"Oh my…" Rachel was silent for a moment, before she blew out a sigh. "Julie's going to be devastated."

Father and daughter have gotten really close in the last several years. It's so unfair. "I-I know." I choked back a sob, unwilling to give in to the tears because I'm not going to stop once I start.

I told Rachel I would keep her in the loop before I hung up.

"Ranger." I whispered his name with the hope that this was all just a bad dream, a mistake. The bedroom turned a bit chilly, making me shiver in the process. When there was no response to my calling, I sat up in bed.

"You're awake." Ella was moving about the kitchen, fixing breakfast for me.

"That's what I'm told." I mumbled as I passed a hand over my face.

"Going somewhere?" Sadness lingered in her gaze. I probably had the same look on my face.

"Julie's flying in today."

"Oh no." She grimaced, already knowing how difficult it's going to be to have to break it to her. I'm so not looking forward to that. "But you're in no condition to drive." She said one of the guys should drive me.

"Yeah." I nodded, watching her shuffle out of the apartment to set up transportation.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

When Babe was left alone in the apartment she sat on the couch and just stared ahead, completely lost in thought.

"Babe." I sat next to her and murmured soothingly into her ear.

"You promised." Babe blew out an angry sigh while she wiped her watery eyes.

"I know." We officially moved in together just days before I had to go on what I decided would be my last mission. I didn't tell her, because I wanted to surprise her when I returned. Guess that's out of the question now.

We sat in silence until Tank arrived, saying it was time to get Julie.

"Yeah." Babe nodded, following my second in command dutifully. I followed too.

The drive to Newark was spent in silence, everyone lost in their private thoughts.

Julie hugged Stephanie as soon as she spotted her. My daughter chatted the whole drive back, filling Babe in on every last bit of detail. Babe nodded the whole drive back, following the tale with a very well masked expression. She learned the blank face from me.

Once we were back at Rangeman Julie noticed something was wrong and asked, well, more like demanded some answers.

"You're never this quiet." She said to Babe before turning to Tank. "Did something happen to my dad?"

"Smart girl." I whispered, moving to stand next to her. She can't see me or hear me, but maybe deep down she can feel me close and know that her Dad's by her side. At least, I hoped.

"Julie…" Babe took the responsibility of telling her, but her voice broke. That hesitation gave it away.

"No." My daughter shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no." Tears welled in her eyes as she pleaded Babe with her gaze to tell her it wasn't true.

I felt helpless and angry, wishing nothing more than to take their pain away.

The room started spinning, but it seemed I was the only one affected. Woozy and hazy, I was spun around and around at what felt faster than light speed. In a rush, I was transported out of Rangeman to some unknown place.

Moments later, when the spinning ended, I couldn't see a thing, but I felt like crap. Everything ached deep to the bone. I was cold and in pain.

Wait a minute? If I'm dead, then how can I feel pain?

"Don't worry, man." I heard a familiar voice say. Lester's I think. "I'm gonna get you home." Yeah, it was definitely Lester's!


End file.
